Don't Separate Us!
by MsAnn
Summary: Toon Link and his two best friends get separated and they try to handle it but wait 'til you see how well there special bond is.
1. Chapter 1

Toon Link, Ness ,and Lucas were walking in the halls of the mansion talking when they got to Link, Marth, and Ike who had worried faces they stopped.

"Um...hey guys what's up?"asked Toon Link.

"Toon Link I'm afraid you can't hang out with Ness and Lucas anymore"explained Link.

"Why?"

"Just come with me"Link grabbed his arm.

"No"he snatch his arm away.

"Toon Link don't make me"

"Tell me why"

"Come on"

"Not 'til you tell me why"just then Marth and Ike grabbed Ness and Lucas then held them back.

"Toon Link!"they screamed.

"Guys"Link grabbed his arm once again. He reach one hand out to them as they did the same. They got pulled back and Toon Link got even more mad.

"Take them to your rooms I got Toon Link"Ness and Lucas were dragged off and Toon Link snatch his arm away again.

"Why did you do that?!"

"This is for your own good"

"No it's not!"he then ran in the direction that Ness and Lucas were dragged off but was stopped by a floating hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"the other two were behind the hand and looked at Toon Link with worried faces. "You guys go back to where you came from now" the boys did so but Toon Link got upset and ran to Link. Once he was in the comfort of Link's arms tears continuously ran down his cheeks. Link sat on his knees so he would be crying in his lap instead and put his his hand though Toon Link's hair a few times to comfort him more.

* * *

Hey it's a new story I have others to work on but I can't help that I get new ideas. Well anyway Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Toon Link woke up in his bed, his eyes feeling a little tired and his face being dry from the tears. He sat up and was completely about to get out of bed when he heard his older self's voice.

"You're up"

"Yeah so?"

"It's weird I never saw someone cry so much that they fall asleep"Toon Link's cheeks grew pink.

"No need to joke about it"he said trying not to make eye contact."Anyway, is there anything I need to know about this separation thing"

"First thing you need to know is that Master hand has banned you guys from your bawls"

"What?!"

"Let me finish, he doesn't want you bawling because you might have scheduled bawls with each other"Toon Link crossed his arms.

"So what I can't see them is that it?"

"No, just one at a time"

"That don't make sense"he shook his head while saying it.

"It does to him"he rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get breakfast"he hopped off his bed and walked to the door being followed by Link in the process.

* * *

In the cafeteria Toon Link was eating peacefully when he heard a friendly voice.

"Hey Toon Link"he opened his eyes to see his friend Lucas standing in front of him.

"L-Lucas, what are you doing here?"he asked a little surprised. Lucas smiled.

"Ike took me here"

"So that means Ness is with Marth"

"Yep"he sat across from Toon Link.

"So how have you been since we separated?"

"Not well I could barely sleep"just then Ike came to the table with his and Lucas's food.

"Here you go Luke"he give him a plate with an omelette.

"Thanks you know just what I like"Ike rubbed the back his head sheepishly.

"You think you have it bad"said Link joining the conversation."Toon Link cried himself to sleep"everyone laughed and Toon Link kept beating him up with his fist.

"Link!"

"That sounds like it would be me"said Lucas with a reassuring smile which help Toon Link.

* * *

Second chapter hope you're enjoying this. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast the four walked to the hall for goodbyes.

"Alright Toon link time to go"said Link.

"Bye Lucas hopefully this doesn't last long"Toon link said to Lucas.

"Same here"Toon link afford a hug to Lucas who gladly took it. After that they went their separate ways.

With Toon link and Link…

"By the way how long are we supposed to be apart?"Toon link asked.

"For ten days"

"TEN DAYS!"

"The Ice climbers had twelve days so you're not alone"

"Yeah but you didn't have to deal did you?"

"Actually…"

"I don't want to hear it"

"I had to be apart from Ike and Marth for six days"

"You're bogus"

"My point is if you cooperate you can see your friends sooner"

He sighed,"Alright"he started thinking to himself.'Ten days how am I supposed to get through that. Lucas if you can hear me just say so.'

With Lucas and and Ike…

Lucas jolts and accidentally blurts out his name.

"What's the matter Lucas?"

"Oh nothing I thought I heard Toon link say something to me"

"Weird"

"I have a special bond with my best friends you know"

"Right"Lucas puffed up his cheeks and he was about to release his range on him when Marth and Ness came up to them.

"Hey Luke!"greeted Ness.

"Oh hey Ness"

"Why is your face red?"Lucas looked at Ike who once again rubbed the back of his head.

"No reason" "Anyway how have you been?"

"It's been really boring not being able to spend time with you guys"

"I know and another thing"Lucas gestured to come closer. He whispered in his ear."Have you heard his voice inside your head lately?"Ness shook his head."Well I have and he seems worried make sure to listen closely alright?"

"Okay"

"Next time you talk to him be calm because he's really upset about this"Ness nodded his head understanding what he meant.

"Okay we'll let you guys get to breakfast now"said Ike."I have things to do"

"Yeah, yeah let's just go"he started walking off."Bye Ness"

"Bye"

"Do you know what's going with them?"Marth asked.

"They're usually pretty okay with each other"Ness shrugged.

* * *

Me:Here's another chapter for ya look forward to the next one.

Toon Link:Me being separated from my friends it sounds unbelievable.

Me:Aw don't worry Toon link there's a good ending to this I promise.(Pats him on his head)

Toon Link:Thank you.

Me:Welcome, and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Ness was in Marth's room throwing his yo-yo up and down in the air while lying on his bed. When Marth saw him doing this he asked,"Don't you any other friends?"

"Yes"he answered ignoring him.

"Why don't you hang out with them?"

"Don't wanna"

"Seriously if you go do something I won't tell Master Hand to keep you guys away longer!"

He granted then said,"Fine"

Ness went to the room of Pit and Red and knocked on it roughly. Pit open the door and asked,"What's with the rough knocking?"

"I need to do something"

"Like what?"

"Like hang out or whatever?"

"Okay"Pit opened the door wider so he could come in once he was in Pit closed the door."Red and I were just going to play Mario kart"

"Where is he?"

"He's getting Rock"

"Oh"

"Want to play while we wait?"

"Is it the new one?"

"Yep"

"Okay then"so they played until Red and Mega man came which was twenty minutes later.

"Oh hi Ness I didn't know you were here"said Red.

"He said he needed to hang out with someone"Pit told Red.

"Oh right I forgot"

"Alright let's just play"said Ness ending the conversion. During one of the races Pit asked,

"So are you able to see them at all?"

"Yeah but not at the same time"

"That's sad"

"Sorta"

"Have you seen any of them?"

"Lucas"

"Just Lucas?"he nodded his head."Why not see if Toon link is available?"

"After this"

* * *

This is going well wouldn't you say. Please review well ya.(lol)


	5. Chapter 5

The four stood outside in the backyard waiting for Toon link who later on finally came.

"Here he comes"said Red. The three teens went inside and watched through a window.

"Hey Ness"Toon link said walking up to him.

"Hey Toon, um...do you mind if I tell you something?"

"No"Ness gestured for them to sit on the grass.

"You know how we're separated"

"Yeah"

"Well I was thinking why are we hanging out with each other like this if we can't be together just the three of us"

"Are you saying-?"

"I'm saying if we're separated then shall be it"Toon link was taken by surprise a little by the comment but a accepted it.

"Okay if that's what you wanna do then…"he bit his lip."Fine"

"Glad you understand"Ness stood up and walked inside. When he was inside the three confronted him.

"What was that?"asked Pit.

"Yeah what the heck Ness?"Red said.

"If you guys we're in the same situation I bet one of you would do it"the three looked at each other then at Ness.

"He's your friend you can't just do that"said Pit.

"I'm not going any further with this conversation"he started walking off but Mega man grabbed the back of his collar.

"Ness what's wrong there has to be some else bothering you"

"You wouldn't understand"he got free from Mega Man's grasp and ran off.

Meanwhile…

"You could hear all of that"asked Ike.

Lucas nodded his head."Yep"

"How are you able to do that?"

"Remember when I said we have a special bond"

"Yeah"

"Well you'll be surprised how special it really is"

* * *

I hope there's some part of you that likes this so review.

P.S. I know Ness seems mean but it won't be like that for too long.


	6. Chapter 6

Toon link was in the arcade room playing darts when Link came through the door.

"Hey Toon link"

"Hey"

"I heard you had a fallout with Ness yesterday"

"Yeah and…"he said throwing a dart at the board.

"There's probably a reason for it"

"What reason?"

"I mean he's probably as upset with it as you"

"How would you know?"he threw another dart.

"I know that you can stop being mad at him"Toon link put his arm by his side.

"Alright, I guess I can't blame him but I can blame Master hand"he finally threw it.

"It's not his fault"

"Then whose is it?"he asked with his hands on his hips.

"No ones"Toon link rolled his eyes and grabbed a dart."I'm serious Toon link"

"Same here but no one cares"

"I can't tell you why you guys are apart but you just need to hang in there"

"You can't...why?"

"I just can't"

"Your taken Master Hand's side?"

"No"

"Then why?"

"Toon link I-"Toon link dropped the dart and ran out the door."Toon wait!"he ran after him.

* * *

Lucas told Villager and Kirby what happen.

"He really said that?"asked Alex getting a nod as a response."Harsh"

"(There's a reason for it right I mean he didn't just snap?)"asked Kirby.

"Yeah I just don't know what it is"

"Hey use that thing where you talk to people in their heads"

"You know nothing about that...and I would but I don't think it would help"

"Sorry for being normal"he said crossing his arms. That annoyed Lucas a little but that stopped when Kirby started talking.

"(Then what can help?)"Alex thought for a moment.

"I might have something"

In Alex's room…

"I know it's here"he was rummaging through his closet dresser looking for a small box."Here we go"

"What is it?"asked Lucas sitting next to Alex on the floor.

"Look inside"he gave him the box. Lucas opened it and he saw three silver rings."They're to test you friendship"

"Really?"Alex nodded."Cool"

"(Oi, where's you get them)"

"From a friend they gave me them before I came here"

"(I'm surprised Wario hasn't stole them from you)"

"Oh he knows not to mess with me"

"(Really?)"

"Yep, all it took was a little something"

"(I'm not gonna ask)"

"You shouldn't"said Lucas."Anyway thanks Alex"he walked out the door.

"Welcome"

"(Do you really think those rings will help?)"

"I'm sure of it"

"(Guess I can agree if I know them they wouldn't let something like this tear them apart)"

"Hey want to go to the pool?"

"(Sure)"

"I learned some new treats last time I was there"he said as they were walking off.

"(Did Wii fit teach you?)"

"Ha Ha"he said sarcastically.

* * *

Me:Well next chapter should be updated soon.

Lucas:Hope this works.(Taking the rings out of the box)

Me:Of course it will please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas had just given Toon link one of the rings and he responded,

"What is this?"

"Put it on"he did so and it shined for a few seconds then stopped."It supposed to test our friendship"

"Okay, but are you sure it won't get us in trouble?"

"Just hide it from them"

"Alright"he nodded.

"Now I have to give Ness his"he said walking out the room.

"See ya"he said while waving.

* * *

In the hallway…

Lucas tapped Ness on the shoulder because he was distracted with other things, he turned around.

"Oh it's just you"

"Yeah, anyway I have something for you"he said holding out his hand to reveal a silver ring.

"Okay what's this?"he asked taking it and inspecting it.

"Well it supposed to test our friendship"

"Cool"Ness put it on and it did the same as Toon Link's."Hey Luke"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's been more than a year since we three met but doesn't it seem like we known each other our whole lives"

"Yeah actually"

"So you see how I feel about this whole thing right?"

"Mm-hmm"Lucas put a hand his friend's shoulder."But the only thing we can do is hang in there"Ness nodded signaling that he understood."I'm going to get some more info on this see ya"he then ran to find Alex and Kirby.

* * *

In Alex's room…

Alex was playing Solitaire the old fashion way with actual cards.

"I'm confused where do Jacks go on?"he asked.

"(The queens and they go on the Kings)"explained Kirby.

"Okay"he said moving a Jack card. Just then Lucas came through the door.

"Alex I have a question"

"What is it?"he asked moving another card.

"How does this test our friendship?"

"Well if something special happens the red diamond in the ring shines"Lucas looked at his ring and saw the diamond shining and stop.

"I didn't even see that"

"If a drop of water falls on it it's turn into a spark once it hits it"

"Uh-huh"

"If something bad happens it'll flash until you three are together"

"Jeez, sounds intense"

"It's true I should know"

"(You sure know a lot)"

"When it comes to friends there's nothing to it"

"(Okay smart guy I got a challenge for you)"

"What is it?"

"(Me, you Solitaire, timed, the loser gives something up of theirs)"

"Your on"they shook on it and give each other death glares.

"I can't stand seeing you guys staring each other down"said Lucas feeling an awkward silence in the room.

"(Just a few...more...seconds)"

* * *

Hey I'm having a hard time finding out an idea for the next chapter so it'll probably be a while. But if you any ideas for the next one please tell me in a review and it'll be updated soon so all I ask is please review.


	8. Chapter 8

After retrieving the ring from Lucas, Toon Link hid in the basement while Link looked for him. Link wandered the halls in search for him."Toon Link...Toon Link where are you" He stopped and pulled out his phone and texted Toon Link. Toon Link's phone vibrated he check it but didn't respond, he just turned it off put it in his pocket. "Ugh…" Just then Marth and Ike came up to him.

"What's the matter Link?"asked Marth.

"I can't find Toon Link, he ran off and now I don't know where he is"

"Well I know one thing for sure he's not with Lucas because I saw him go to Alex's room"said Ike.

"He's not with Ness because Peach took Ness to her room after finding him wandering around the halls…"Marth paused then spoke again."Almost like you"

"At least I have a reason he was probably bored"

"True"

"Will you guys help me look for Toon Link?"

"Sure"

* * *

In the basement Toon Link sat in the darkness until R.O.B opened the door and saw him.

"Sorry R.O.B I'm trying to hide from someone so if you could not say anything"the robot nodded. It was easy for him not to say anything because out of anyone he never talked ever. But besides that he continued with his busy work and left Toon Link alone. After a good half hour of peace the door knob wiggled when Toon Link heard it he hid behind R.O.B. When the door opened there stood a boy with a red cap in the doorway.

"Toon Link?"

"How did you know I was here?!"

"I didn't why are you here and hiding?"

"Close the door and maybe I'll tell you"Ness stepped further into the basement and closed the door behind him."Okay I'm hiding from Link, I think he's part of the reason why we're well y'know"

"Okay and…"

"Well no one is usually is here so…"R.O.B looked at Toon Link."Except R.O.B"the robot then went back to his work. Ness waited a while before he found something to say.

"Hey Toon Link"

"Yeah"

"Sorry for saying that thing yesterday"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that"he crossed his arms and turn his back to him.

"I'm just worried that we'll be torn apart because of this"

"...Me too"he then faced Ness and hugged him. Ness return it, then he realized his ring shined. He let go of Toon Link and examined it.

"Weird"

"What is it?"

"My ring it's shining"Toon Link looked at his and it was doing the same thing.

"Same here"the rings shined for a little bit longer before diming back to normal.

"Wow"they said union. R.O.B watched as the boys admired their rings and pondered over the idea of them having it

* * *

In Peach's room, Lucas was there(and not Ness)talking about the situation.

"I'm serious Peach I don't know how much longer we can take this"Lucas said who was trying to explain why they're having hard time.

Peach put a hand on his cheek and said,"I'm sure you can get through this, it's been almost a whole two days you're going to be fine"

"..."

"You know I'm right"she said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah sure but…"

"What?"

"...N-Never mind"

"Moving on, what's Alex doing?"

"He's competing with Kirby on who's faster at Solitaire"

"They're using a computer right?"

"No you think that but no, it's with the actual deck of cards"he explained with his hands like he was hold a deck of cards.

"Interesting"

* * *

Well it's been what two weeks or something but anyway I see a lot of you like this story so thanks and I like this too so yeah, I'll keep this up as much as I can, as long as you keep reading and reviewing.(P.S. Thank you to those who have reviewed helps a lot.) ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas woke up and notice it was raining. He got off his bed and walk up to the window putting his hands on the it in the process. 'It's raining' he thought. Just then Villager and Kirby burst through the door.

"Hey, Lucas want to go outside and play in the rain?"asked Alex.

"(Y'know, splash in puddles and stuff)"Kirby added.

"Sure, why not"he answered still looking out the window.

"You look spaced out Lucas what's up with that?"

"(Yeah, creepy Lucas)"Lucas then face them and said,

"It's nothing, you guys can wait for me outside the door okay?"

"Okay"they said then shut the door in just a few seconds.

"Weirdos"he muttered to himself then went to get his stuff to go outside.

While they waited Villager and Kirby talked up a storm.

"I can't wait to show him more about the ring"Alex said with his eyes sparkling.

"(But remember you lost so you have to give up your voice)"

"Oh right"his excitement started simmering down. Just then Lucas came out wearing a yellow rain coat and boots.

"You guys ready?"

"(Yep)"Alex just nodded in agreement. Lucas walked off being followed by the other two in the process.

* * *

When they were outside in the cold rain Lucas look up in the sky only to see clouds and falling rain. 'No sun, so it's just a normal rainy day as always' he thought. A drop of rain landed in his eye which took him out of his thoughts and into reality. "Ugh" he rubbed his eye which helped. Alex came up to him and grabbed his hand. "What's up Alex?" he stared at Lucas's ring and waited until a drop of rain landed on it. Soon a drop of rain fell on top of it and turn into a spark. "What's that suppose to mean?" Alex signaled to hang on while he got Kirby. After an argument that lasted a while they decided that when it comes to Lucas, Alex can talk.

"When that happens it means something good will come out of all of this"Alex explained sighing in relief.

"Really?"Alex nodded. Lucas looked at the ring more closely thought to himself,'Maybe this won't be so bad.'

* * *

Marth was organizing his room when Ness asked him a question.

"Do you guys have something to do with us being apart?"

"No"he answered wiping sweat off his forehead."Why would you ask that?"

"'Cause Toon link think's that Link has something to do with this"

"Well we don't"he sat on the nearest chair."And you can tell Toon link that too"

"I wouldn't have a problem if you are apart of this"

"You're just trying to make excuses"

"Fine...but don't blame me if you have a ten minute battle against me"he said mattering the second part to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing"

* * *

Me: Ness I need to talk to you.

Ness: No you don't.(Runs off)

Me:(Chases him until I got him in a headlock)

Ness: Aw come on.

Me:Do you have any idea how hard I work on my stories.

Ness: I'm guessing very.

Me:Yes, and I'm not having you mess around while doing it.

Ness: Okay, fine.

Me:(Lets go and grabs his wrist)

Ness:(Tries to get free)

Me:I get my strength from my dad so I don't know why you're trying.

Ness: I still have a chance though.

Me:(Lets go of him completely)

Ness:(Slips and accidentally runs into a wall)

Me:Sorry.

Ness: I'm okay...

Me:Please review and hopefully he'll be even more okay.(Stares at Ness who has stars circling his head)Again sorry. :(


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe that he's gone"said Link who was still on the search for Toon Link.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?"asked Ike.

"Yes everywhere"

"Ness knows where he is"said Marth.

"Really?"

"Yes but he never told me where"he explained."Even if I asked him he wouldn't tell me"

"We have to find Toon Link we might have to force him"

"Then let's go"Toon Link came out from the wall and watch as they left.

"Maybe hiding wasn't a good idea"

* * *

Rosalina visited Peach to explain something. She knock on the door which was open a few seconds later.

"Oh Rosie I'm so glad you're here"Peach said hugging her friend.

"Sure thing Peach mind if i come in I have to say something"Peach let her in and she took a seat on her couch.

"Is it about the boys because I have to say something too"

"Yeah"Peach sat next to her.

"I'm starting to get worried I mean, Lucas is convinced that they'll be like this for who knows how long, Ness is frustrated that he can't be with them, and Toon Link has gone missing"

"Well I have a suggestion but…"

"You know at this point anything is good idea Rosie"

"I think it's best if they ran away"

"What?!"

"Just until it's clear for them here"

"...I guess your right"

"You know I am, now I'm going to tell them I need you to make sure Master Hand doesn't know"

"Alright I will"With that Rosalina walk out the door and searched for one of the boys.

* * *

Well you should know what's going to happen in the next chapter Rosalina going help run away, and they're going to stay there for awhile so on so forth but until then please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Marth, Ike, and Link had found Ness outside kicking a can and they started talking to him.

"Ness you seem to know where Toon link is where is he?" asked Link.

"He's some where hiding from you that's where"

"Come on Ness just tell us" said Marth.

"Why for all I know you guys are trying to keep us apart"

"We're not trying to keep you apart"

"Then why don't you leave us alone!" they were stocked by the comment."Look I'm not mad but..."Ness trailed off and got lost in thought until his attention turn to the can that he kicked before.

"Ness don't do it" Ike warned. Ness kept staring at the can until his ring started to flash in his pocket which his hand was in.

'Crud' was the only thing he thought.

"Why is your pocket flashing?"

"Uh...no reason"

"Ness your not hiding anything are you?" Link asked. Ness started backing up.

"It's really nothing" just then he bumped into Rosalina who was giving the three of them a irritating look.

"Leave the boy alone" she said making them leave.

"Thanks Rosie"

"You'll thank me later"

"Really?"

"Yep, but now I have some news"

"Good or bad"

"Good, and it is that you and your best friends have a chance to run away"

"Great when?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Sounds good"

"When everyone's still asleep"

"Okay" Rosalina took out a map and handed it to him.

"This will lead you to a place where no one here will find you"

"Sweet thanks"

"Now go and find them"he nodded and ran to find the other two.

* * *

Sorry if it's short but this chapter was worth it so yeah. Please review and what not.


	12. Chapter 12

After Ness had told his friends that they were leaving they packed up and met outside the mansion. Toon link was checking their bags to make sure they had everything along with Ness. Lucas meanwhile was being begged not to leave by Villager and Kirby.

("Don't go Lucas it's not safe out there")

"You can't just up and leave here"

"It's for our good we can't be here if we have to be separated"

"This is sadder than having someone in my town leave"Alex said getting teary eyed.

"I'm sorry but-"

"We're ready to go Lucas"Toon link interrupted.

"Okay, again sorry"

"..."the two were speechless as Lucas put his bag around his shoulder. They started to walk away when Lucas remembered something.

"Oh Kirby I left you a meal in your refrigerator"Kirby got teary eyed and said,

("That's the best goodbye gift ever")he snuffled a little before saying thank you. Lucas smiled before looking at the direction they were headed.

* * *

At breakfast Villager and Kirby ate in silence which caught Pit's attention so he went up to them and asked,

"Hey, what's up you guys don't seem happy?"Alex shook his head signaling that it was nothing."Look I know you're playing keep quiet Alex but I know you have a voice, where's Lucas?"Kirby looked at Alex who gestured for him to say it.

("We'll tell you after breakfast")

"Okay"

("You may want to get some others too")Alex nodded right after.

"I will"

* * *

Later on in Pit's room, the two explained what happened and why and here's how it was taken.

"WHAT?!"Pit was the first one who responded.

"Yeah, they just left?"asked Red. Alex nodded.

"I guess that makes sense"said Dark Pit."I mean I knew they wouldn't last long"

"Yeah but still"

("If you could, keep this a secret from Master hand okay?")they all nodded making it understandable to Kirby and Alex.

* * *

Me:This story is some what nearing to the end but not quite.

Villager:I'm still upset.

Kirby:(Me too.)

Villager and Kirby:Are they coming back?!

Me:(Puts a cookie in each of their mouths)Of course.

Villager and Kirby:^_^

Me:Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

The three rested in the forest where they had a camp fire it wasn't nighttime but they felt cold.

"How far are we again?" asked Toon Link.

"About a few miles away" answered Ness.

"At least we're close"

"While we're asking questions, has anyone notice your rings?" asked Lucas.

"Um...Well, Ness and I might have gotten caught by R.O.B"

"What?!"

"I almost got caught by Link"

"Again what?!" Ness and Toon Link looked towards the ground."It's one thing to get caught by Link and them but R.O.B..." he paused for a bit."He is a robot, he probably snap a picture of you two" "I hope no one especially Master Hand doesn't find out"

* * *

In Mater Hand's office...

"Alright let's check your memory"Master Hand was check R.O.B's memory card along with Crazy. They went though the normal stuff until they found Ness and Toon Link looking at their rings. "What going on Crazy zoom in" the picture zoomed in on the rings and then they realized. "I know those boys wouldn't last Crazy call all the smashers in that dealt with them what so ever" Crazy announced over the loudspeaker for the smashers to come to the office.

Moments later all the smashers who had apart of their separation were there.

"I have questions about the three boys, first was are they Link, Marth, Ike?"

"We don't know"answered Link.

"It was your responsibility to watch them"the three face the ground. "Peach and everyone who comforted the three boys may leave" the smash left leaving the five of them in there. "Next, who was the one who gave them these?" he pop up the picture from before everyone was silent especially Villager. "Well..." it took a while before Villager said something.

"It was me, I gave the rings to Lucas who give the other two to his friends"

'I knew there was something Ness's pocket' Link thought.

"Are you the only one that knew they had it?"

"Well Kirby too but if anyone else knows it's on them"

"Do you know where they are?"

"No sir"

"Everyone except Rosalina are excused"so they did again leaving someone behind. "Do by chance know where they are?"

"Yes sir..."

* * *

I'm working on the next chapter so that might be update soon so please review and such and I'll see you next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Outside the office Villager was holding Kirby for comfort, Peach was talking the Teens, and Link, Marth, and Ike discussed what they just heard.

"So those three were in on it"said Link.

"They just had to tell others about this"said Marth.

With Peach...

"Man I hope Rosalina doesn't get too much of a punishment"

"Yeah I mean we're just trying to help them"Pit agreed with Peach.

Villager listened to both of the groups and asked Kirby.

"Which side should we believe?"

("I'd take Peach's side")

Just then Rosalina came out the door capturing everyone's attention.

"I'm going to find them"she said putting a smile on everyone's face except the three swordsman.

"Can we come?"asked Alex. Rosalina smiled and said,

"Yes"after that they were off.

* * *

The boys were walking in the forest again when Toon link asked,

"Ness, are you sure we're close?"

"Yes"

"Then why is it taking long?"asked Lucas. Ness stop and turned to them."Well are close?"

"I don't know"Lucas crossed his arms. "I'm sorry okay, I got lost after turning this way" Toon link took out his phone and started texting. "What are doing?"

"Well if we can't find a way out of here, then we might as well go home"

"No don't we'll get trouble"

"It better than being lost"agreed Lucas. Ness tackled Toon Link which made him lose grip of the phone which shattered when it hit the ground.

"Aw, great Ness you broke my phone"

"Not my fault those things come cheap"

"None of my phones that you break is cheap!"

"I'll set up another fire"Lucas then walked off leaving Toon link to beat up Ness.

Rosalina and the two we're searching for them when Kirby said,

("It getting late, do you think we can stop?")

Rosalina responded, "I came here to look for them and I'm not stopping"just then there was a ruffle in the bushes.

"What was that?"asked Alex.

Rosalina took out her wand, "I don't know but we're going to find out"they entered the bushes and as they got closer, they kept hearing a spark and a "ouch". When they got to the source they saw Lucas trying to make a fire. Villager had a big smile on his face when he saw him.

"Lucas?"he turn around and saw them.

He smiled, "Hey" Villager and Kirby run to him, Villager tackling him ounce he could reach.

"Hey, buddy!"Rosalina walked up to him and gave him a hand up.

"So your here where are the other two?"as if on time the two came running up two them.

"Are you okay Lucas?"asked Toon link.

"Yeah, we heard you were having trouble"said Ness who surprisingly wasn't hurt that bad.

"I'm okay, I was just talking to Rosalina and the others"that's when they faced the three.

"Hey guys"

"Rosalina, your here are you taking us home?"asked Toon link who was about to almost go crazy of being the forest.

"Yep"

"Oh thank gosh"

"Is okay for us to go back?"

"It should be once your there"

* * *

I thought this chapter was cute when I wrote it especially the very beginning. One more chapter and this story will end on a good note. Please review this would be more special with them.


	15. Chapter 15

In Master Hand's Office...

"You boys just can not be away from each other can you?" "I mean first it's two of you being together constant, then it's those rings of yours, and now this" "Can any of you explain"

"Well Master Hand we-"

"I got this Lucas"Toon link said cutting him off. "Master Hand I think it's safe to say that we've been apart for a good amount of time, if we can't be apart from each other any longer then we've had enough"

"Yeah, and the three of us might be different but that doesn't mean we don't know each other well"add Ness.

"You can consider us leaving here if this does go on longer"add Lucas.

"Well considering that you have tried to run away...I guess I can let you guys be together"the three cheered as they high-five each other."Just so you know this was a test and it's safe to say you passed"

"Yay!"

"Now please leave"they left and was greeted by Villager and Kirby.

"How it go?"Alex asked.

"Fine"

"We're free now"Ness cheered.

"Whoo"Toon link fist-bumped Ness. They started to walk.

"Hey, Ness?"

"Yes Luke?"

"Me and you aren't that different are we?"

"No, but Toon link is"

"Well duh"

("At least you guys are in this universe together")Kirby said hopping on to Ness's head.

"True"

"Why is it that I'm the normal one around here?"

"That's a good question Alex"the four of them rubbed the back of their heads and laughed nervously.

* * *

Me:Well this is done now I can start on my other stories.(starches arms out)

Villager:Do you know why I'm normal?

Me:Of course it's because of your game duh.

Villager:How come you could only tell me that?

Me:(Shrugs)But while your here I'm going to be working on the 'Four Villagers' story next.

Villager:Yes.

Both of us:Please review it your last chance for this story and bye!


End file.
